


on a sunday morning

by ganymede_elegy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, It's a Fairytale, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, did i write actual fluff?, i didn't use quotations, kind of, or names, they're kids in this, with no angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymede_elegy/pseuds/ganymede_elegy
Summary: why were you in my tree // to steal an appleor, Sansa's head is filled with fairytales and thinks Jon is a prince
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 51
Kudos: 149





	on a sunday morning

He falls out of her apple tree on a Sunday morning in early May.

She doesn't know who he is or where he came from or why he's here. All she knows is that she's sure she's never met anyone with sneakers as dirty as his.

His shoes fascinate her; black Chucks caked in mud with the laces untied and frayed. She looks down at her own feet, her own perfectly shined Mary Janes.

Her Sunday morning shoes.

The stranger stands up slowly, warily, unnoticing of the mud and grass stains on his pants, the dirt on his hands. Then he waits for her to say something, except she doesn't know what to say. Because he fell from her tree on a Sunday morning and she doesn't know who he is.

_Why were you in my tree?_ she asks when she finds her voice, tilting her head to the side.

_To steal an apple_ , he replies.

She smiles.

She knows what her mother would say if she knew she was talking to him, but she doesn't care. His eyes are gray and his hair is dark and wild and he's beautiful. She knows exactly who he is, now.

_Are you a prince?_ she asks. _Are you here to rescue me?_ She waits patiently for his answer. She's waited eight years for a prince to show up and rescue her, she can wait a few more seconds.

_I don't think so_ , he tells her, shrugging. She frowns.

_Are you sure?_

It seems so right, it seems like something out of her book; the one with pretty stories and pictures of daring princes rescuing damsels in distress. It seems so right, everything's there; the lonely girl, the handsome boy, the magic apple.

And if a wish were ever to come true, shouldn't it be on a Sunday morning when the sun was low in the sky and the dew still clung to the grass?

_Do you need rescuing?_ He seems to notice the dirt on his hands for the first time and he wipes them on his black shirt and ducks his head low.

_I don't know_ , she replies honestly. _But I think I'd like to be._

It's not that she doesn't love her family, she does, but she doesn't have anything in common with her brothers and sister and her dad is always at work and mom is busy with the baby.

_You could run away_ , he suggests, eyes finding hers again and filling her with a sense of calm. _I did._

_Where would I go?_

_Nowhere._ She watches him square his shoulders and she knows she can't run away. Not with him, anyway. He already has himself to take care of, she won't burden him.

_This isn't how it's supposed to go_ , she murmurs.

_How what's supposed to go?_ he asks but he doesn't seem fazed by her statement. He doesn't seem to think she's silly like all the others do.

_The story_ , she explains. _You're supposed to rescue me and take me away to a castle on your white horse._

_I don't have a castle_ , he apologizes. _Or a horse._

She frowns, it seems so right. She thinks for a while.

_The time's not right_ , she decides and he doesn't answer, he waits for her to explain. _This is just the first meeting. You don't know you're a prince yet._ She smiles at him and nods her head, satisfied that she's figured it out. _Why did you run away?_

_Got in a fight with my mom_ , he shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks at the dirt.

_Is she an evil witch?_ she asks and he looks up at her with a frown.

_No, she's just my mom._

She wonders at this. In all of her stories, the prince never has a mother, but then neither does the damsel. It's all wrong, she thinks, this isn't fitting her stories at all.

_Won't she be worried then_ , she says and he ducks his head down again.

_I guess_.

He looks uncertain now and she doesn't like the frown on his face so she says _are you hungry?_

He shrugs but doesn't say no and so she says _you should come have breakfast._ It looks like he wants to say no but he must be hungry because he slowly nods and she smiles. _Come on,_ she holds out her hand and he hesitates.

_I don't want to leave my bike_ , he points over his shoulder and she sees a handle sticking out of a bush, just over the fence.

_We can go the long way_ , she decides and she walks with him over the still-damp grass to the fence and he helps her over.

His bike is muddy, but underneath it's white and he sits on the seat and she rides on the spokes and directs him where to go. He pedals fast and she laughs as the wind blows her hair around. She isn't in control but somehow she knows he won't let her get hurt. Princes don't let their maidens get hurt, she's sure it's a rule.

_Here_ , she says finally as they stop in front of her house. His eyes are wide as he looks at her house and he props his bike up just inside the fence and they walk up the driveway. He doesn't say a word, he just follows her up and stands behind her as she walks in the front door.

When they get inside, he whispers _wow_ and looks around and when she tries to pull him further in, he stops and shakes his head. _I'll get mud on the carpet_ , he looks down at his shoes and she does too.

_So take them off,_ she rolls her eyes and doesn't know why he's worried about it. He kicks off his shoes and she leads him to the kitchen where her mother is making cinnamon rolls and mom looks surprised when she comes in.

_Mom_ , she says and takes his arm and pulls him forward. _This is..._

She realizes she never asked his name and he visibly swallows before saying _Jon_.

_Jon,_ she repeats with a wide smile. _He ran away from home_.

_Ned_ , mom calls and a few seconds later, dad walks in and looks at her and her prince. _Ned, Sansa found this boy, he ran away from home_.

_He's lost and hungry_. _He's a prince but he doesn't realize it yet_ , she tells them.

Mom and dad look between her and her prince with raised eyebrows and her prince says _I don't know about all that, I'm not any kind of prince._

_Hello, I'm Ned Stark,_ dad moves forward and holds his hand out. Her prince hesitates, but finally shakes his hand. _Why did you run away from home_?

_Had a fight with my mom_ , her prince says in a low voice and he can't seem to make eye contact with her dad. _It was stupid_.

Her dad smiles and looks back at mom. _Why don't we call her, I'm sure she's worried about you._

She sits at the counter and plays with her baby brother in his high chair while her prince goes off with dad and calls his mom.

_Sweetheart, you shouldn't talk to strangers_ , mom says with a frown.

_He's not a stranger,_ she says, _he's a prince_.

Mom sighs and puts a hand to her head which leaves a streak of flour across her brow.

_Who's a prince?_ a voice comes from the doorway and she turns to see her brother.

_A boy Sansa found and invited home_ , her mother says.

It's then that her prince comes back in and he stops and looks at her brother.

_Jon?_ her brother says.

_You know each other?_

_From school_ , her prince explains. _Hey Robb_.

_A prince, huh?_ her brother says with a laugh and her prince blushes.

_I told her I'm not_ , her prince says and that makes her brother laugh again.

_Is that your bike outside?_ her brother asks as dad goes and whispers to mom. Her prince nods. _It's dirty. We have a hose, wanna wash it?_

_Ok._

Her brother starts to head out the front door and her prince turns to look at her. She jumps off the kitchen stool and takes her prince's hand and leads him back outside after he puts his shoes back on.

_Are you going home?_ she asks and he nods. _I guess that's good, you need some more time before you're ready to rescue me_.

_I still don't think I'm a prince_ , he whispers when they reach his bike. She doesn't say anything. He'll figure it out eventually.

They take the bike around the side of the house and spray it down. She watches as the mud runs down the pavement and leaves behind a shiny white bike and she smiles.

_See,_ she says when it's finally clean. _You have a white horse._

He doesn't say anything to that and her brother rolls his eyes and she sticks her tongue out at him. She knows her family thinks she's silly, but she's not.

Too soon, an old minivan pulls up and it looks out of place in her neighborhood. A woman gets out and she can see where her prince gets his looks from. Her mom and dad come outside and talk to her for a few minutes.

She doesn't want him to leave yet, but she knows he has to. He loads his bike into the back hatch of the minivan.

_I guess I'll see you around_ , her prince keeps his voice low. She smiles and then leans forward to kiss him on the cheek.

_Come rescue me when you find out you're a prince_ , she tells him.

Dad tries to hide a smile as her brother makes a gagging noise and her mom frowns and her prince's mom looks confused. He turns a bright red and gets into the front passenger seat. The minivan pulls away and she watches it until it disappears around a bend.

She knew someday a prince would come for her. He wasn't as glamorous as she thought he'd be, but she doesn't care. He's perfect. It feels right.

And what better time for wishes to come true than a warm Sunday morning?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is kind of a reworking of something I wrote a looong time ago. I'm feeling a little uninspired and writer's blocked and I liked this idea then and I like it now so I figured maybe re-writing something I'd already written would help (it didn't really, but I figured I'd post it anyway). Happy Sunday!


End file.
